IMPOSSIBLE
by ahSanHyun
Summary: Kehidupan aneh sesosok ilmuan jenius bernama Kris dan adik kecilnya Tao/ Luhan yang suka membuat ramuan aneh/"Apa? Ramuan yang membuat Lelaki menjadi perempuan?"/"Ne"/"Huweee..Gegee.."/TAORIS/DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ/Please Review/


Kkk~ My 2nd YAOI Fanfiction^w^  
Hope You Like it, Yorobunn~

**IMPOSSIBLE  
Wu Yi Fan | Wu Zi Tao [Huang Zi Tao] | Xi Luhan  
Just An Impossible Thing in my Live**

.  
WARNING! YAOI INSIDE

.

**OOC | TYPO | Gajelas Mungkin Kelar ==" **

**.  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Ingat ne Tao, apa yang gege perintahkan barusan?"

Seorang pemuda berbahu tegap dengan rambut blonde keemasan tengah sibuk dengan kertas kertas buram di tangannya. Berkali kali ia mengecek isi kertas kertas buram yang sekiranya penting dan memasukkannya buru buru kedalam tas coklat besar yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali sibuk dengan kertas kertas buram itu.

"Ne gege, Tao sudah ingaatt! Sudah ketiga kalinya Kris gege menyanyai Tao seperti itu! Tao Bosann!" jawab sesosok bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun yang tengah duduk sebal diatas Sofa yang tak jauh dari Pemuda berambut blonde yang disebutnya 'Kris gege' barusan. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya sebal seraya melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Hn. Coba ulangi apa yang gege perintahkan!" perintah Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kertas buram yang ia pegang. Bocah kecil bernama Tao itu mendengus kesal melihat kesibukkan dari sang gege.

"Ne, Tao tidak boleh Main di lantai bawah, apalagi memasuki Ruang kerja milik gege!" jawab Tao bersungut sungut sembari memainkan ujung kakinya. "Lalu tidak boleh lupa berangkat Les, tidak boleh jajan sembarangan, tidak boleh menyapa orang asing, dan bla bla bla," oceh Bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu seraya menirukan gaya bicara Kris dengan intonasi sebal. Kris mendelik tajam kearah Adik kecil kesayangannya yang tengah menirukan gaya bicaranya. Tao yang menyadari akan tatapan tajam dari gegenya pun segera melempar deathglare manis khas miliknya, "Apa?!"

"Hn. Tidak apa apa. Bagus, kau sudah paham." Sahut Kris datar seraya mulai membersihkan kertas kertas buram yang tak penting dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari berkas yang tak jauh dari posisinya saat itu. Tak lupa ia mengunci lemarinya, untuk berjaga jaga.

"Ukh! Gege menyebalkaann! Kan Tao sudah bilang untuk yang ketiga kalinya kalau Tao sudah paham gegee!" runtuk Tao seraya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Kris hanya berdehem mengerti. Sikap dingin dari Kris benar benar membuat Tao sebal.  
Sebenarnya, bukan hanya pagi ini saja Tao sebal kepadanya gegenya. Ya, hampir setiap pagi seperti ini. Kecuali Minggu pagi. Tao benar benar benci dengan kesibukkan gegenya, dia benci melihat gegenya yang setiap pagi hanya sibuk dengan kertas kertas miliknya, dia benci melihat gegenya yang sibuk keluar masuk ruang kerjanya sambil membawa botol berisikan cairan cairan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia benci semua kesibukkan itu. Kesibuk-kan yang membuatnya merasa diduakan oleh gegenya itu.

Kris menghela nafas panjang sejenak. Ia melepas kacamata tebal yang sedari tadi menempel di wajahnya, dan memasukkannya kedalam saku kemejanya. Sebenarnya Kris sama sekali tidak mengalami gangguan mata. Kris hanya menggunakan kacamata guna memberi kode pada Tao bahwa ia sedang bekerja. Kris sudah memulai hal itu sejak Tao berumur 3 tahun, oleh karena itu Tao pasti tahu benar, Jika gegenya sedang memakai kacamata, itu berarti gegenya sedang sibuk bekerja.

Kris mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Ia melihat Tao yang masih menggerutu sebal di Sofanya. Dengan sedikit gemas, Kris ikut duduk di Sofa itu dan mulai mengacak acak rambut Tao gemas. Kris mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao, dan membiarkan Adik kecilnya itu duduk di pahanya. Namun, ekspresi sebal Tao belum kunjung reda juga.

"Ehem, ada yang ngambek nih," sindir Kris seraya menyolek dagu Tao gemas. Tao segera menepis tangan Kris dari dagunya.

"Uft, salah gege sendiri!" runtuknya seraya memukul pelan dada Kris. Kris hanya tertawa renyah melihat Adik kecilnya yang masih bersungut sungut sebal itu.

"Ahahaha, ne ne.. Mianne my sweety Tao, gege keterlaluan," ucap Kris seraya memeluk Adik kecilnya dengan penuh sayang. Tao hanya terdiam didalam pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Kris padanya, Merasakan rasa hangat kesukaannya yang hanya dimiliki oleh gegenya itu. Perlahan, rasa sebal Tao memudar. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak kuat berlama lama sebal pada gegenya. "Hmm, sebagai permintaan maaf gege, Tao boleh memasan 2 ice cream pada gege."

Tao membulatkan kedua bola matanya setelah mendengar perjanjian yang dibuat oleh gegenya itu, "E-Eh, Ice cream, ge?" tanya Tao memastikan. Mata hitamnya tampak berbinar dan Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Kris hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya, mudah sekali baginya untuk meredakan rasa kesal Tao. Yap, hanya dengan Ice cream saja, Tao sudah mulai memaafkan gegenya.

"Ne Tao, Nanti gege bawakan Tao Ice cream setelah gege pulang kerja, ne?" jawab Kris sambil mencubit hidung Tao pelan. Ia sangat menyukai sikap polos yang dimiliki oleh Adik kesayangannya itu. "Tao mau pesan rasa apa hmm?"

"Eumm.." gumam Tao seraya menggelembungkan pipinya, Ia memutar bola matanya keatas seraya menirukan gaya Kris yang tengah berfikir, "Tao mau rasa Vanilla dan Strawberry, ge." Ucap Tao riang setelah cukup lama Berfikir. Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti seraya mengelus lembut Rambut hitam milik Tao.

Kris melirik kearah Jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 , Kris terperanjat kaget ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat kerja. Tanpa komando, Kris segera saja mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao dari pahanya, Dan mulai menyambar Tas coklat besar yang terletak rapih diatas meja. Tao hanya mendengus panjang ketika Kris mengenakan Kacamatanya kembali,itu berarti, Kris harus kembali bekerja.

"Okay Tao, See you soon ne? Jaga dirimu baik baik," pamit Kris seraya mencium puncak kepala Tao lembut. Tao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pun segera bangkit dari Sofanya dan mengantar gegenya menuju gerbang depan. Sebenarnya, Tao kecil ini memang berat melepas gegenya untuk bekerja. Namun apa boleh buat? Jika Kris tidak bekerja, bisa bisa mereka tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari hari. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika sosok gegenya pergi menjauh dengan mobil Pribadinya. Yah, jika dia sudah dewasa, ia bertekad untuk membantu gegenya bekerja. Tapi, karena dia masih kecil, Tao hanya bertekad untuk mencari ilmu sebanyak banyaknya. Yah, mungkin dengan menjadi pribadi yang pintar, itu cukup untuk meringankan beban gege kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**[Tao_pov]**

'Khh, lagi lagi gege pergi bekerja,' runtukku dalam hati setelah melepas kepergian Kris gege di gerbang depan tadi. Aku segera menutup pintu gerbang dan menguncinya untuk berjaga jaga. Kris gege selalu mengingatkanku seperti itu. Dia selalu menyuruhku mengambil 'tindakan berjaga jaga' untuk menjauhi hal hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan. Aku tahu, maksud Kris gege baik, tapi dia itu terlalu bawel! Dan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Itulah satu hal yang membuatku jengkel pada Kris gege.

Kris gege harus bekerja untuk menghidupi kebutuhanku dan kris gege sendiri. Sebenarnya, Aku bukanlah adik kandung Kris gege. Aku hanyalah anak angkat dari almarhum Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu , yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Namun, Kris gege dapat menangani semuanya dengan mudah. Kris gege dapat bekerja dengan baik, dan bisa menggantikan posisi Orang tua kami yang sudah tiada itu.

Tapi kenapa, Kenapa Kris gege begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?

Uft, apakah posisi Tao sekarang sudah tergeser dengan pekerjaan gege?

"UFT, TAO CEMBURUU!"

* * *

** [Kris_pov] **

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gusar disekitar Koridor ruangan, sesekali aku mengecek beberapa map map berwarna coklat yang belum kuperiksa hari ini. Aku memang sibuk belakangan ini. Aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian di Lab, mengecek beberapa pekerjaan bawahanku, Melakukan beberapa studi pustaka yang melelahkan. Engh, Ini terlalu menyibukkan! Pekerjaan ini benar benar mencekik waktuku! Bahkan karena Semua pekerjaan melelahkan ini, Aku jadi jarang menikmati waktu bersama sama dengan Tao.

Tunggu dulu, Tao?

Ahh.. Lagi lagi aku teringat akan sosok Adik yang amat kusayangi itu. Ahaha, Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi, Di kala ia menarik ujung bibirnya sebal, di kala ia merengek manja memintaku untuk tidak bekerja, ahaha, dan sikap polosnya yang menggemaskan itu. Kkk, aku jadi merindukan Adik kesayanganku itu. Emh, Tapi Sebenarnya, Aku menyanginya lebih dari sesosok Adik angkat.. Well, You Know..  
Err.. Aku.. mmh..' Mencintainya'

What?! Seorang Wu Yi Fan, Ilmuan jenius di kota ini?! Menyukai seseorang?! Yang bernotabane sebagai Adiknya!? Seorang Wu Yi Fan?! Adalah sesosok Pedhopile?

Ck! Yak! Tidak usah heboh begitu!

Well, Well, Well. Yah, itulah aku.  
Diluar aku memang nampak Cool dan jarang berbicara, terlebih lagi dengan orang orang yang kukenal. Aku juga bersikap dingin, dan bersikap acuh terhadap orang lain. Aku adalah sesosok manusia menyebalkan di hadapan mereka. Namun well, Itu hanya kepribadian ganda milikku agar mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya.  
Namun, dibalik kepribadian gandaku—aku ini adalah sesosok orang yang bawel namun tampan , jenius, menyenangkan dan sedikit ehem—perhatian. Well, aku bukan menyombongkan diri, tapi ini memang fakta. *Author: Kris PD Ikh! -_-*

"WU YI FAN!"

Panggil sesosok namja berporos manis tengah berlari tergopoh gopoh mendekatiku. Aku mengenali Namja berporos manis tadi, bukan hanya kenal, dia adalah sahabatku. Dia juga seorang ilmuan yang sama sepertiku. Ya, panggil saja sosok namja manis tadi dengan nama Xi Luhan.

"Hn, ada apa, Luhan?" tanyaku dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari map map coklat yang tengah kuperiksa barusan. Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Dia masih mengatur deru nafasnya yang sedang menggebu gebu itu. Err—kenapa dia hobi sekali lari lari begitu sih?

"Dengar ya Kris—baru baru saja aku melakukan percobaan di lab, dan aku dapat membuat Sebuah ramuan ajaib! Ramuan ini dapat mengubah lelaki menjadi wanita. Dengan efek efek tertentu yang—" oceh Luhan begitu saja setelah nafasnya sudah normal kembali. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tidak mengubrusi ocehan panjang yang keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan. Ya, beginilah Xi Luhan. Selalu saja heboh! Menceritakannya tentang ramuan ramuan aneh yang berhasil ia buat. 3 hari lalu, dia membuat ramuan yang dapat menaikkan berat badan secara drastis dalam satu malam, dan sekarang? Well, barusan apa dia bilang? Membuat ramuan yang dapat mengubah lelaki menjadi perempuan? Sejak kapan ada ramuan aneh seperti itu—dan..

Tunggu dulu!

Apa dia bilang? Ramuan.. Yang Mengubah lelaki.. Menjadi.. Perempuan? Lelaki? Jadi.. Perempuan? HAH, APA?! LELAKI MENJADI PEREMPUAN!?

"APA KAU BILANG, RAMUAN YANG DAPAT MEMBUAT LELAKI MENJA—Uphh!" baru saja hendak berteriak, Luhan segera membungkam mulutku dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia menyerngit tajam padaku, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk diam. Setelah mendapat kode darinya, aku segera menganggukan kepalaku dan mengurungkan niatku untuk berteriak heboh seperti tadi.

"Cih! Nyaris saja kau membocorkan semuanya, Wu Yi Fan! Ini pembicaraan rahasia tahu!" decak Luhan seraya menjitak kepalaku keras. Aku hanya meringis seraya mengelus kepalaku yang telah dijitaknya. Huft, Aku kaget saja mendengarnya. Dia menciptakan ramuan yang ajaib begitu, Tapi, benar juga sih. Nyaris sikap OOCku terlihat oleh orang banyak. Hahh.. Untung saja!

"Ehehe, Mian." Ucapku meminta maaf seraya menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Ah eh tadi bagaimana? Kau? Menciptakan ramuan yang bisa mengubah Lelaki menjadi perempuan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne"  
Detik berikutnya, dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol air mineral, dengan air berwarna Oranye yang nampak seperti Orange Syrup. "Ini dia, Ramuan yang kubicarakan. Aku sengaja menaruhnya didalam botol Mineral, karena ini temuan rahasia! Ini tak boleh disebar luaskan!" ujarnya setengah berbisik seraya menyodorkan botol berisikan ramuan aneh seperti Orange Syrup kepadaku.

"Ini? Ramuannya?" ucapku takjub seraya memperhatikan botol berisikan ramuan aneh itu, "Ah ne, kenapa kau membuat ramuan aneh yang seperti ini, heh?"

"Engg... Aku hanya ingin bereksperimen, itu saja," ujar Luhan santai seraya merebut botol itu dari tanganku secara paksa. "Ah, Ne! Aku ingat! Emn, Kris, Aku minta bantuanmu!"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" tanyaku seraya menyerngitkan alisku.

"Aku titip ramuan ini di , ne? Maksudku, dirumahmu! Karena, tidak aman jika diletakkan di tempat terbuka seperti ini!" bisik Luhan seraya menyodorkan botol itu padaku lagi. Heh? Di rumahku?

"Hei Hei, kenapa harus aku? Maksudku, kenapa harus rumahku? Eh, maksudku kenapa harus aku yang menyimpannya?" tanyaku mulai sewot ketika mengambil botol berisikan ramuan aneh itu kembali. Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Simple saja, Kau bilang sangatlah tertutup dan jarang terlihat oleh publik kan? Sedangkan diriku tak punya Lab. Pribadi seperti dirimu, dan Lab. Disini sangatlah strategis dan banyak dilihat oleh banyak orang," jelas Luhan tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali karena telah merepotkanku. "Kumohon, Demi sahabatmu, Ne? Ne?"  
Rayu Luhan dengan puppy ayes andalannya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Err—Lagi lagi dia menunjukkan puppy ayes andalannya yang sama sekali tak mempan padaku. Dasar, Uft! Kalau saja dia bukan Sahabatku, aku takkan mau menuruti perkataannya.

"Emm.. Baiklah," jawabku singkat dengan sedikit rasa ragu ragu.

"Jinjaa? Asikk! Gomawo ne, Kris! Kau baik juga yah ternyata!" ucap Luhan seraya memukul pundakku pelan. "Ah ne, sebaiknya kau pulang—taruh ramuan itu dirumahmu, dan segera kembali kesini. Selepas ini kita akan melakukan percobaan lagi."

"Heh? Sekarang?" tanyaku seraya menyerngitkan alisku. Sebenarnya, Luhan ini sadar tidak sih bahwa dirinya benar benar merepotkanku?

"Iya! Kau mau ramuanku terlihat oleh orang lain? Cepatlah! Kau ini lemot sekali sih," umpat Luhan seraya mendorong punggungku menjauh. Erghh—Awas saja kau Xi Luhan! Berani beraninya memerintahku seenaknya seperti ini. Memang aku siapanya? Budaknya? Enak saja, dia hanya meminta tolong padaku kan? Tapi kenapa berlagak bos begini sih?

Err—baiklah, sepertinya aku harus benar benar bersabar menghadapi sosok Xi Luhan a.k.a Sahabatku ini.

Segera saja aku berbalik arah dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilku. Well, Aku harus buru buru menyimpannya di rumah.

'Tapi, kenapa aku punya firasat tidak enak yah jika ramuan ini ditaruh dirumah? Ah, pasti itu hanya firasatku saja'

**TBC OR THE END =_=**

**Uwaa.. Bingung banget sama FF Beginiann #Bletak! #Terus napa dibuat?  
Butuh Banget Reviewnya yaa.. *-* #Panda ayes.  
Gamsahamnidaa^w^**


End file.
